


Art of the "Burning Bridges, Building Confidence" Series

by BeanWritesStuff



Series: Burning Bridges, Building Confidence [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, My own at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanWritesStuff/pseuds/BeanWritesStuff
Summary: This is the art from my series "Burning Bridges, Building Confidence" as a sort of supplement for the image descriptions.





	Art of the "Burning Bridges, Building Confidence" Series

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the art.

This is the Ladybug redesign I wrote about during "On the Topic of Suits". I drew it kind of small, so some of the details are hard to discern, but the hatching on the the arms and the legs are meant to be netting, which, like the canon suits, acts more like a solid surface. 


End file.
